


my promise to you

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: A retelling of the disaster recoupling, and then some
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	my promise to you

“And so, the girl I’d like to couple up with is…” Bobby’s hands were clammy and his heart was racing as Lucas stood in front of the girls. Both Bobby’s and Lucas’s eyes were locked on the same girl and she stared back into Bobby’s eyes, making his heart pump faster and his stomach turn in nervousness. No matter how many times she stared at him, it still turned him to jelly, the sweet kind that she liked on her toast in the mornings.

And then Lucas said her name.

It was like the world was moving in slow motion as he watched her slowly make her way over to Lucas. She was trying to catch Bobby’s eyes once more but he refused to meet her own; he knew that if he did, he’d lose it and that wasn’t something he could do. Not yet anyway - he still had a recoupling to go through with.

While his mouth felt like it was full of cotton, Bobby kept his eyes locked on Marisol, his main focus at the moment was trying to make the girl smile, to not feel like she was a last option. She wasn’t; Marisol was smart and firey and when a guy walked in who could handle all that, she would be swept off her feet. Marisol just wasn’t the person for Bobby. No, that was the girl currently standing next to Lucas. The girl who could make him blush by one raise of her eyebrow, make him smile from across the villa just by making a silly face, the one who set his whole body on fire when she was around. The girl he was falling for, and falling fast.

When everyone started clapping after Marisol hugged him, Bobby’s eyes fell on her. She was clapping and smiling, but he saw that behind that smile her heart was breaking, same as his. He knew the way her eyes lit when she was happy - she looked at Bobby like that enough times for him to memorize it - and that light was missing currently. Not that he could blame her, this recoupling didn’t go the way anyone expected, especially the both of them.

A few hours ago they were talking, her feet dipped in the pool while he rested his arms on the side, the warm sun drying the droplets of water off of the parts of his body that weren't in the pool. They talked of how happy they were together and how they wanted to continue to get to know each other. He had even told her that at this point even if new girls came in, no one would turn his head. He was that happy.

Now that happiness was a distant memory, sitting by the warm fire pit with Marisol, an awkward silence settling over the both of them. The only thoughts in Bobby’s head were about her. Where were she and Lucas were, what they were doing, and the most important question: would she change her mind about him?

“Bobby,” Marisol calling his name brought him out of his thoughts and he refocused his gaze on her. Her red lips were curled into a smirk and his eyebrows furrowed in a question. “Did you even hear what I said?” When he shook his head and she sighed. “I heard her say she was gonna sleep out on the daybeds tonight. Do with this information what you will.”

“You’re the best thanks!” Bobby kissed Marisol on the cheek and ran off to the bathroom, anxious for everyone else to settle down for the night so he could sneak away and spend a few moments with the girl who held his heart in her hands.

-

Stepping out into the cool night air, Bobby found himself wishing he had put on a tee shirt before he left the villa but there was no way he was going back inside. Not when she was a few feet away from him, wrapped in a heavy comforter from one of the inside beds.

Without saying anything, he made his way over to her and sat down on the edge, his icy fingers dancing softly over her back. “Hey,”

He watched as she turned, a sleepy smile covering her usually animated features. “What are you doing in my bed?”

Bobby could feel the tips of his ears burning and he was grateful that it was almost pitch black outside, the only lights coming from the neon signs hung up around the villa. “We didn’t get a chance to talk and… it doesn’t feel right sleeping without you in my arms.”

Wordlessly, he watched her lift the covers up, inviting him in and snuggling up close to him. “You’re cold,”

Bobby’s arm wrapped around her as her head rested on the middle of his chest. It was like she fit perfectly, the hollow part in his heart was quickly closing. “I’ve never felt warmer than right now.” Pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, Bobby’s heart swelled at the sigh of contentment that escaped her sweet lips. Oh, how he missed the taste of her but even though they were together mentally, they weren’t coupled up and Bobby couldn’t do that to Lucas.

“I didn’t ask him to pick me, I hardly talked to him and when I did I made sure he knew I wasn’t interested. I just wanted you to know that.” Her voice came out soft and Bobby swore he heard it waver at the end.

“I know you didn’t, I never doubted you even for a second.” His honey eyes sought out her own and he found hers shining at him with fresh tears. “We’ll get through this.” “Promise?”

A tear rolled down her cheek and Bobby leaned down and kissed it away. “Of course I promise. You’re my girl.”

“I don’t know how I’m gonna make it until the next recoupling. I’m not sleeping inside again, I don’t want to share a bed with him.” Her jaw was set and her voice came out harsher than Bobby's ever heard before.

“Babe, I’ll miss seeing you inside. Our beds are next to each other, we can sleep facing each other and then it’ll be like we’ve never been apart.”

“Will you hold my hand?” Her voice was back to the soft melodic tone Bobby noticed was only reserved for him.

“I’ll never let you go.” He promised, pulling her closer. “Goodnight babe.”

“Night, Bobby.” She replied, her voice already slurring with sleep. Before they drifted off to sleep, she traced a heart pattern on his chest. “I hope you know that I have the biggest crush on you.”

“I’ve got a crush on you too.”

-

Bobby awoke after her, the early morning sun beating on his cheeks. The smell of tea under his nose helped him wake up more quickly, and her soft giggle fully pulled him out of his deep slumber.

“Mmm what a wonderful way to wake up.” He gingerly took the tea from her hands and sat up in the bed, pulling one arm around her shoulders and pressing a quick kiss to the side of her head.

“You should be the one getting me tea,” she teased, her bottom lip entrapped between her teeth. “It’s girls' choice next recoupling.”

“I’m not worried.” Bobby replied, his teasing smile mirroring her own.

“Oh? You’re not?”

“Nah, I’ve heard someone here has the biggest crush on me. She told me so last night.”

“Uh oh, should I be worried?” The girl mocked confusion and Bobby laughed, pushing the warm covers off his heating body.

“I think you’ll be just fine.”

Before she could respond back, Lucas called her name and she sent an apologetic glance at Bobby. “Catch you later?”

“No doubt,” he responded, watching her bound off towards Lucas, Hope, and Jakub.

For the rest of the day, every time Bobby glanced at her, he found her already looking for him and every time they shared a secret smile, he found himself falling a little more in love.


End file.
